fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bloodman
|mark location = |occupation = |previous occupation = Tarcza Spriggana |team = |previous team = Dwunastka Spriggana |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Martwy |relatives = |magic = Magia Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów |curse = Klątwa Bomb Tenga Goken Tenchi Kaimei Klątwa Cierni Klątwa Absorpcji Wzmocnienie Klątwa Kataklizmu Macro Klątwa Odczuć Nekromancja |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 443 (sylwetka) Rozdział 466 |anime debut = Odcinek 295 |japanese voice = Kenichiro Matsuda |english voice = |image gallery = no }} Bloodman (ブラッドマン, Buraddoman) jest członkiem elitarnej grupy chroniącej Spriggana - Dwunastki Spriggana. Wygląd Osobowość Fabuła Saga Imperium Alvarez W świetle nadchodzącej walki pomiędzy Ishgarem i Imperium Alvarez, Bloodman otrzymał bezzwłoczny rozkaz stawienia się w zamku na spotkaniu Cesarza Spriggana i reszty Dwunastki Spriggana, niestety z powodu zbyt dużej odległości od pałacu nie mógł się stawić. Jednakże Bloodman został później zmobilizowany razem z innymi członkami Dwunastki Spriggana do ataku na Ishgar i zdobycia Serca Wróżki. Zrównał się on z flotą która miała zaatakować od północy, razem z dwoma nieznanymi jeszcze członkami elitarnej grupy. Gdy w końcu dotarli w wyznaczone miejsce, Bloodman rozpoczął walkę z połączonymi siłami Sabertooth i Blue Pegasus, zabijając każdego na kogo się natknął. Magia, klątwy i umiejętności Pierwsza Pieczęć (第一の印, Dai-ichi no In) - ciało Bloodmana składa się z Cząstek Bariery Magicznej, którymi może dowolnie manipulować, np.: rozciągając rękę na bardzo daleki dystans, w celu trafienia wroga. Przede wszystkim może użyć tej zdolności do chronienia się przed atakami fizycznymi i magicznymi, podobnie jak to robił Keyes. Jednak gdy chce zaatakować fizycznie wroga, musi pozostać w fizycznej formie, nie mogąc się bronić. Potrafi także wyzwolić cząstki ze swojego ciała w najbliższym otoczeniu, które wdychane zabijają, z wyjątkiem osób o wyjątkowych płucach (np.: Gajeel i jego żelazne płuca Smoczego Zabójcy). Druga Pieczęć (第二の印, Dai-ni no In) - po użyciu Pierwszej Pieczęci, Bloodman może wyzwolić Drugą, przywołując liczne i ogromne stosy czaszek, które więzią w sobie i kradną życie z ofiar. Może zostać rozwiane przez ataki magiczne mające w sobie święty pierwiastek. Trzecia Pieczęć (第三の印, Dai-san no In) - używając tej Pieczęci Bloodman zmienia kształt swojego ciała, przybierając postać wyraźnie złożoną z licznych Cząstek Bariery Magicznej. W tej formie Bloodman może używać wszystkich Klątw członków Tartarosa, a nawet Magii Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów Silvera. *'Szkieletowisko' (オーバー スケルター, Ōbā Sukerutā) *'Klątwa Bomb' **'Eksplodująca Spirala' (爆螺旋, Bakurasen) - tym atakiem Bloodman zaatakował Gajeel'a i Levy tuż po przemianie, powodując wielki wybuch. *'Tenga Goken' (天下五剣, Tenga Goken) **'Onimaru' (鬼丸, Onimaru) - użył tego ataku, posyłając cięcie które było w stanie ściąć bez problemu kilka drzew. *'Tenchi Kaimei' (天地晦冥, Tenchi Kaimei) - z pomocą tej klątwy Bloodman zalał pewien obszar ciemną wodą, jednak Levy z pomocą Solidny Rękopis: Dziura szybko pozbyła się ataku. *'Magia Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów' (氷の滅悪魔法, Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) **'Gniew Lodowego Demona' (氷魔の激昂, Hyōma no Gekikō) - tym atakiem Bloodman skonfrontował się z Rykiem Żelaznego Smoka Gajeel'a. *'Klątwa Cierni' (荊の呪法, Ibara no Jūhō) **'Ciernie' (荊 (イバラ), Ibara) - pokazano jak Bloodman posłał jeden cierń, przeszywając nim bok Gajeel'a. *'Klątwa Absorpcji' *'Wzmocnienie' (強化, Kyōka) *'Klątwa Kataklizmu' *'Macro' (命令 (マクロ), Makuro) *'Klątwa Odczuć' *'Nekromancja' (死人使い (ネクロマンサー), Nekuromansā) Wciąganie do zaświatów - Bloodman w momencie otrzymania śmiertelnych obrażeń był w stanie pochwycić Gajeel'a, unieruchamiając. Ciało Bloodman'a zaczęło wirować i zanikać, powoli wciągając Gajeel'a do środka, jak to ujął Bloodman, do zaświatów. Ostateczny efekt tego nie jest znany, gdyż Jeden Wszechświat uratował Gajeel'a, choć chwilę przed rzuceniem tego zaklęcia Acnologia stwierdził zniknięcie Gajeel'a, co faktycznie może dowodzić tego że prowadzi to do innego świata. Ogromna moc klątw - Bloodman posiada ogromną moc klątw, porównywalną z magiczną mocą Pierwszego Świętego Maga - Boga Sereny. Walki i Wydarzenia * Gajeel Redfox kontra Bloodman (przegrana) * Rogue Cheney kontra Bloodman (Historia) (przegrana) Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byli członkowie Dwunastki Spriggana Kategoria:Zabójcy Demonów Kategoria:Martwi